Faith
Name: Faith Physical Age: 19 True Age: 32 Gender: Female Faction: Virtue Element: Shock 'Power' Faith has an affinity for anything that zaps. Paired with her sister, Loyalty, she is able to supply the electricity that gives the joined two the name 'Storm Twins', by calling small threads of lightning out of the sky. More often than not, she uses her shock abilities to create a 'barrier' of lightning around her skin, an ever-changing flow of electricity that connect to each of her piercings and metal cuffs. On the side, she is also learning (slowly) to manipulate stone into metals, further enhancing her power with shock while also giving her the pleasure of many, many more piercings. 'Weapon' Faith prefers weapons that can fly and carry her power with them-- hence why she goes for razor-sharp metal javelins that conduct electricity while racing through the air. She generally carries three for good measure, but with her stone ability she usually has no problem making more on the spot wherever she may be. The javelins can also be used, however not nearly as effectively, in close combat. Faith just prefers to flee at that point, however. 'Summon' The summon and companion that remains at Faith's side is Aureus, a long-haired reddish-gold retriever. He is quick to get riled up during any battle or confrontation, and charges into every situation head-first with the belief that he and Faith can overcome anything and everything that gets in their way. Unfortunately, Faith usually is pulled into this belief too, which tends to get her into situations that put her far in over her head. At all times, Aureus would prefer to joke around then be straightforwards and serious, and this is reflected wholly in his mistress' day-to-day attitude. Next to Loyalty, he is Faith's biggest influence, which may be for better or for worse depending on the situation. 'History' Klarey and her year-older sister Rebecca grew up in Wiryn Port, daughters of rich nobility that spent money like they did breathing air. They had everything. Their parents had kept them extremely sheltered, and due to this, the pair of girls were always struggling to get out and see all that was forbidden to them. They were taught to read and write by tutors that had been paid to come to their estate, and as such got little to no socializing with anybody on 'the outside'. When they were graduating from their teenage years, both Klarey and Rebecca were constantly fighting for their freedom, but their parents told them that the external world was filled with people and places that would harm the two of them were they ever to step out beyond the city borders. This didn't cut their attempts short, and finally, one night, they achieved their goal. Just beyond Wiryn Port they found fields that seemed to stretch on forever-- or at least, farther than they had ever seen before. After their first secret visit, the girls would return there every night for quite some while. It was one fateful evening when a storm approached, and excited to see the acclaimed light-shows that went on in the sky over the fields, they raced out to meet it. There they stood, on the open ground, hands upstretched towards the clouds, ignorant of the battering rain and roaring winds. There-- a flash! And another. Klarey was simply amazed. The bright flashes of light kept approaching, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the way it lit up the world even as she didn't watch. She felt for her sister's hands, and began laughing. Even as the bolt hit them... They were found in the afternoon, a day past. Still alive but covered in scorches and with wounds already beginning to show signs of infection. Klarey and Rebecca were rushed to a medical center nearby their house, and woke to the doctors informing their parents that it wasn't getting any better from here on out. As she and her father met eyes, Klarey gave a half-hearted apologetic smile through the pain, and watched with a broken heart as her parents shook their head and walked away. They never came back. Eventually the infection took over both girls, and they died within minutes of each other, holding each others' hand for comfort. 'Appearance' The absolute first thing that people notice about Faith is her hair. Wild, and simply huge, it is a charcoal black liberally striped with the most vibrant hue of yellow imaginable. Not blonde--''yellow.. She usually wears it up in two large pigtails, but even then she struggles to keep back the frizz. Ragged bangs fall into her eyes, tipped with the same obscene yellow dye. Secondly, her piercings catch most off-guard. Two studs and a hoop in one eyebrow, two hoops in the other. An industrial, two hoops, and four studs in one ear, two industrials and three hoops in the other. Double-spiderbites on her bottom lip. A septum piercing that she wears only on occasions. Two tongue studs. Two collarbone industrials decorate one side of her neck, whereas a line of seven microdermal studs shine against the bone line of the other. She has a bellybutton half-hoop, and one stud each in the webs between her thumb and index fingers. Those are all their piercings that can be ''seen, anyways. She has some bold violet-grey tattoos that decorate her shoulders and chest, but not nearly as many as her sister, Loyalty. One small insignia is also squarely in the middle of her chest. She stands at a solid 5'10", taller than average and has a wiry build. Her eyes share this violet color, same as her sister. She has thick black lashes, only enhanced by any product she decides to buy. It's no wonder why Faith doesn't like close-combat, with the 'armor' she wears. Skimpy and revealing is an understatement, but as she has no qualms with showing off her well-decorated body, she believes it to serve its purpose. The armor is black metal rimmed in gold, and consists solely of a narrow chest-plate, shrinking considerably at the waist, that extends down to a point just above the knee. Small bits of steel with the same color scheme wrap around her hips to the rear, and she has thigh-high boots to complete this set. The chest armor is held in place by a few bands around the torso as well as thin straps. Three bands in a gold-black-gold color pattern decorate each of Faith's wrists. Of course, when relaxing, she tends to change into much more comfortable clothes--but none the less showy of her form. 'Behaviour' As a girl who is so non-virtuous at heart, some people would question why exactly Purity chose Faith to be her own. That is, until they see the undying affection that the eccentric girl has for her older sister, Loyalty. Faith is, by definition, rebellious. And snappy. And uncooperative. Sporadic, spontaneous, and headstrong, if you will. There are four people in all of Pax that she truly cares about: her sister, Purity, Perseverance (her mentor), and the most recent addition being her beau, Fortitude. Others she will treat with a mixture of taunts and insults, with the occasional I'll-smile-at-you-if-you-help-me deal mixed in. She knows she's far from the strongest one out there, but it doesn't stop her from dashing into things headlong. It just tends to stop her from getting out safely. More than often she'll find herself in a situation where others have to come to help her. Faith has an avid interest in training her elements, and aspires to be as proud as her older sister. Even though she doesn't show it all that much, she takes great interest in other people and''wants'' to get to know them. Her unsocial past stops her from meeting people in a positive manner. This is something she's dying to change-- although she'll never be alone with her sister nearby, Faith yearns for other relationships that will give her the experiences she never was able to get out of her human life-- as now can happen, with Fortitude. Category:Characters Category:Shock Category:Virtues